


Excuses

by SherlockianSyndromes



Series: The Femlock 'Verse [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drabble, F/F, Femlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/pseuds/SherlockianSyndromes
Summary: A Sea of Drabbles. Either write a drabble or take inspiration from one of the challenges or drabbles written for another comm event.Jane asks Shirley to help with her makeup.





	Excuses

“Keep your eyes closed, please.”

“This is taking too long,” Jane muttered.

Shirley huffed in frustration and stopped what she was doing. “You said you wanted help with your makeup for your date tonight. I’m helping you. Close your eyes so I can finish your eyeshadow.”

Jane’s eyes fluttered shut. Shirley leaned in again and brushed another colored powder onto Jane’s eyelid.

“Shirl, there is no date,” Jane blurted out.

Shirley froze. “What?”

“I don’t have a date.”

Shirley smiled fondly, leaned closer, one hand now on Jane’s knee. “Well then, I’ll just have to take you out, won’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Watson's Woes JWP 2018.


End file.
